Little Big Eye
Little Big Eye is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the People's Liberation Army against the United States Marine Corps. Description "Six hours ago, communication with USAF AWACS plane 1337 was lost over Chinese territory. Spy planes in the area have picked up a weak rescue beacon and the remains of USAF 1337 has been located. US command has sent a small insertion team to secure the area. However, so have the Chinese." Conquest The Conquest version of Little Big Eye is light on vehicles but heavy on large sight lines. The map has decent cover but is very large with a total of eight control points. Equipment Bases 1: PLA Base The PLA Base is located at the southeast corner of the map and is the Chinese uncapturable starting point. It spawns three FAVs and two Type 85 HMGs watching the base's entrance. The base also has a Medical Crate and Ammo Crate behind the FAVs. Players will spawn behind the vehicles and in the tents about the base. 2: Corn Fields The Corn Fields are the closest control point to the PLA Base. When captured it will spawn either an FAV under PLA control, or DPV if the US takes the point. The point also holds two resupply crates. Players will spawn in the buildings near the flag. 3: The Tail The Tail is located near the center off the map and is usually contested between the USMC and PLA. With only a Medical Crate nearby, the base holds no extra vehicles but is essential for map control. Players will spawn among the trailing end of the plane's wreckage. 4: Crash Site Center The Crash Site Center is the most fought over area on the map. With little cover among the wreckage of the plane, the flag is difficult to hold, changing sides often. A Medical crate is located near the flag and players will spawn on the base of the hills on either side of the valley near the plane/s wreckage. 5: Hillside Village The Hillside Village control point is located just southwest of the Crash Site Center and is another focal point of the map. The area provides a good overview of the plane for Recon Players to pick off anyone unfortunate to be out in the open below. The point hold three Ammo Crates and a single Medical Crate. Players will spawn among the buildings throughout the village. 6: The Cockpit Like The Tail, The Cockpit is another point essential for map control. With only a Medical Crate nearby and some cover among the wreckage, the point is difficult to hold but necessary to win. Players spawn near the foliage in the area and closer to the wreckage of the plane. 7: Donkey Farm The Donkey Farm is the closest control point to the US Base. Although the Corn Fields are closer to the PLA Base than the Donkey Farm is to the US Base, the point is a little more defensible than the Corn Fields due to having more buildings to take cover in. The point spawns a single DPV or FAV depending on the team that owns it, along with a set of resupply crates near the flag. Players will spawn in the buildings near the flag. 8: US Base The US Base is located in the Northwest corner of the map and is the USMC's uncapturable starting point. The base spawns three DPVs and two M2 Brownings watching the entrance to the base, as well as containing a pair of resupply crates near the center. Player will spawn in the vicinity of the vehicles and in the tents in the base. Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag variant of Little Big Eye takes place among the wreckage of the AWACS plane, omitting the two bases and control points not in the immediate vicinity of the plane. Equipment Bases 1: US Base The USMC's flag is located just in front of the nose of the downed plane. A Medical crate can be found nearby, as well as two resupply crates further ahead in the crash. A DPV spawns on the northern hillside near the flag, while players spawn among the wreckage near their flag. 2: PLA Base The PLA's flag is located behind the tail of the plane. A Medical crate can be found nearby, as well as two resupply crates further ahead in the crash. A FAV spawns on the northern hillside near the flag, while players spawn among the wreckage near their flag. Outcome Trivia *The calling number for the AWACS plane (1337) is leet, in Leet-speak. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat